User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/As The Mystery Continues
Last time we followed Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent, Fiona, Imogen, Eli, Jake, Drew, Tyler, Duncan, KC, Bianca, Lindsay, Courtney, Jenna and Bianca at an old abandonned mansion. What happens on a deserted island? See what happens lovlies. List of deaths #Jenna (Cause of death: stabbing. Reason: Refused to listen to everyone else and built the raft anyway) #Fiona (Cause of death: stabbing. Reason: Caught by the killer) #Drew (Cause of death: beheading. Reason: Went off into the woods like a fool) #Bridgette (Cause of death: shot. Reason: Easy target) #Trent (Cause of death: shot. Reason: Too close to the jungle making him an easy target) #Tyler (Cause of death: beating. Reason: Headed into the jungle) #Courtney (Cause of death: hanging. Reason: Kidnapped by the killer) #Jake (Cause of death: shot by an arrow. Reason: Retrieving Courtney's body) #K.C. (Cause of death: drowned. Reason: Made himself an easy target for the killer) #Duncan (Cause of death: stabbed. Reason: The killer snuck up on him) #Imogen (Cause of death: crushed by a tree. Reason: Tried getting firewood) #Bianca (Cause of death: slit throat. Reason: Tried going after the killer) #Lindsay (Cause of death: shot. Reason: Finding out the killer's identity) #Gwen (Cause of death: Slit throat. Reason: Sacrifice and finding out Eli was the killer) #Eli (Cause of death: stabbed. Reason: For being the killer) #Geoff (Cause of death: Poisoned. Reason: Finding out Eli was the killer and died with him) Drew: Whoo-hoo! First class! (Fiona kisses Imogen as the 8 go to their seats) Eli: Oh yeah! (Eli puts on his headphones and nods along to the music) Jake: Fiona! Fiona: What?! Jake: What's a worse sound Eli's music blaring or having a couple make out down in front? Eli: Sorry. Hey down in front! Bridgette: Sorry. Eli: Oh no we're the sorry ones. (Bridgette, Geoff and Eli laugh) Jake: I don't get it. Eli: I'm Eli, this is Jake. Bridgette: Bridgette, this is Geoff. Geoff: You guys headed to the Bahamas as well? Jake: Yep with our friends Jenna the blonde gapping girl, KC the guy nodding at her, Bianca the girl popping her gum, Drew the one sleeping, Fiona and Imogen the girls talking to one another. And you gotta love first class. Bridgette: I know we do. We're with our friends too. Gwen and Trent that couple just being all sweet, Lindsay and Tyler the other kissing couple and Duncan and Courtney beware of their arguments. Eli: Duly noted. We're seperated from our girls at the moment. Bridgette: Aww. Well you'll see them again. Gwen: What the hell?! Pilot: We are currently experiencing technical difficulties, for now we ask that everyone will please remain in their seats with their seat belts on. (Everyone screams) Jenna: Oh no! Tyler: I'm too young to die! We're all gonna die! Trent: Dude! Calm the fuck down! Fiona: Yeah we're not gonna die! Duncan: Uh then why is the plane about to crash? Lindsay: Then we are gonna die! Drew: I'm too hot to die! KC: So am I! Courtney and Jenna: Thi is the end! (Everyone continues screaming as the plane falls and crashes everyone is dead except the 16 teenagers who all wake up witnessing the bodies get taken by the ocean) Lindsay: Oh god where are we? Imogen: I don't know it ain't the Bahamas. Geoff: I know! We can swim to the Bahamas. Eli: No that's not gonna work we'd all get tired and drown. Jake: Staying on an abandonned island. I can dig. We can party! Geoff: Whoo - hoo! I lovve how you think! Trent: Good thing I brought my music with me. Fiona: Like a beach party! Trent start up the music! Jake get the fire! This is gonna be the best ever! (They all do so and start having fun) Courtney: So all we can do is party? How do you even know this island is abandonned? Duncan: Princess relax. Have some fun. Plus I've heard of this place. It's for sure that way. Courtney: If you say so. (Gwen kisses Trent) Gwen: Call me crazy but I'm glad we're on an abandonned island. Trent: Same. I mean I am with you. (Jake and KC are setting up the tents the other guys decide to help) Eli: So Jake. Since this island is abandonned what if we were like last resorts. Jake: For eachoter? Eli: Yeah. Jake: Ok. (Eli and Jake finish the tent and go inside to kiss) Jenna: Hey guys! What if we built a raft to safety?! Bianca: Ok that's just a bad idea and stupid and I just met 3 people and I'm dating Drew. Drew: Hey! Courtney: Opposed. Jenna: Fine! I'm gonna build the raft anyway goners. Bye KC! (Jenna kisses KC and storms off) (Eli and Drew sit by the fire roasting marshmallows Bianca comes over and kisses Drew) Jake: Oh dude! Sweet! (Fiona and Imogen put flowers in eachother's hair and dance with eachother) Duncan: Admit it princess you had fun. Courtney: Ok yes I did! (Courtney laughs as they kiss) Drew: I feel bad for Jenna. Gwen: Yeah so do I. (Jenna builds her raft) Jenna: Ahh nice. (Jenna feels a hand then turns around and screams) Lindsay: Ok what the hell was that? (They rush over to Jenna) KC: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (KC picks up a coconut and throws it at the tent Imogen rushes over to the tent Jake helps out) Jake: Wow impressive you pitch a tent like a guy. Imogen: I'm sorry? Jake: I meant you do a hell of a job at tent pitching. Imogen: Thanks I guess. (Jake smashes a coconut against a rock multiple times) Jake: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Fiona: What do we have here? Duncan: Somehow she got stabbed. It wasn't me. Imogen: Or it was the ghost of that dude that died in the 60's after going insane. So in 1922 there was a yatch party all fancy and stuff and then evryone but that guy died. So then he went insane and cursed the island. Trent: Imogen, that's an urban legend. I mean yeah he did end up here but ghost aren't real. Imogen: I know! But none of us killed Jenna. Oh god! Drew: Sorry dude. Jake: Time to start hunting. Bridge? Bridgette: Well since we''re here we do have make sacrifices.'' (Bridgette and Geoff follow Jake and Imogen tags along too) Gwen: You think there's we'd survive for as long as that guy? Duncan: Doubt it. We're all goners. Fiona: So THIS is what the apocalypse is like. (Trent and Courtney groan annoyed) Drew: Negatives. (Tyler and Lindsay make out by the ocean) Lindsay: Even though we'll die here we oughta have some fun with this. Tyler: You're right. (Tyler goes out in the ocean and splashes Lindsay) Lindsay: Oh my god Tyler! (They start splashing one another as the four return) Eli: Jake. I'm very impressed even moreso. Jake: Well for us all of us. KC: Oh it's no secret anymore. Trent: Yeah the kiss tent. (Bianca and Duncamake kissy noises and Gwen, Courtney and Drew laugh as Eli pushes Drew in the ocean) Drew: Eli! Ooh possum! Food! (Drew goes after the possum) Fiona: Drew! (Fiona goes into the jungle to follow him) (In the jungle) Drew: Ahh! (Fiona sees Drew in a trap) Drew: Get that stick and poke at the net! Fiona: You sure? Drew: Do it! (Fiona pokes at the knot and Drew falls out hugging Fiona) Fiona: Yay! We're safe! Drew: Not for long. We've got company. (They scream as the killer stabs Fiona until she dies) Drew: No! No! No! (The killer beheads Drew as his head slides off and his body tramples to the ground) Bianca: Drew! Imogen: Fiona! (They go into the woods and Imogen and Bianca start crying as everyone picks up the remains of them and return to the beach) Jake: I say we oughta turn in. Avoid anymore deaths. Bianca: Yeaah. Trent: Guys. Eli: Yeah? Trent: What are you? You have girlfriends you miss and are with one another as last resorts. Eli: I guess you could say we're bi. Trent: Like Imogen? Eli: Yeah. Trent: And Fiona was a lesbian? Jake: Yeah. Trent: Cool. Night. Jake: Night. (They all retreat to the tents) (The next morning) Gwen: Ok last night fun yet tragic. Eli: Diary? Gwen: Yeah. Recording all the events on the island. Bridgette: I don't know about you guys but I wanna go out in the ocean. Geoff: I'll join you. We goin' surfin'? Bridgette: Yep. (Bridgette and Geoff make out for a bit) Bianca: Be safe! Trent: You totally wanna get them! Gwen: Yep! Come on! (Bridgette and Geoff are out surfing) Bridgette: That was fun. Gwen: Boo! (Bridgette and Geoff scream as Trent starts laughing) Geoff: That was not funny. Trent: You're right it was hilarious. Bridgette: Ok. Now you guys have to stand on our shoulders. Gwen: You sure. Geoff: Totally. (Gwen and Trent stand on Geoff and Bridgette's shoulders and both couples laugh and kiss until shark comes over revealed to be the killer reaches out with a gun and shoots Bridgette twice and she falls into the ocean as does Gwen) Trent: The girls! (They go down and retrieve them Gwen wakes up coughing up water) Trent: Oh no! Bridge! (They all start crying as they take Bridge to shore) Imogen: I'm sorry Geoff. Trent: Oh god. What if there's a pattern to this? Bianca: What pattern? Trent: All of us are and were in couples right? Bianca: Uh - huh? Eli: I get it. It's possible I mean first Jenna, then Fiona, then Drew now Bridge. I'm next! It's me! Bianca: Goddamn killer. (Trent heads over to the jungle) Trent: I wouldn't if I were you the killer is smart and could be anywhere. (A gunshot is heard and Trent collapses dying. Gwen starts crying harder) Tyler: That's it! I'mma catch a killer. KC: Tyler don't! (Tyler head into the jungle) Tyler: Yo! Killer! Why the hell are you killin' my friends?! Killer?! (Tyler screams as the killer beats him to death) Lindsay: Tyler! (KC and Jake go to retrieve his body) KC: He died! (Lindsay breaks down crying) Courtney: It's getting late. I'm gonna get some firewood. Jake: Same. (They head into the woods until Courtney gets knocked out and dragged away) Jake: Courtney?! Courtney! (An hour later Courtney wakes up with a rope tied around her neck then the killer kicks her out the tree strangling her Jake finds her and drops the fire wood and cuts her down and takes her to the beach) Jake: Time of death 6:23. Duncan: Dammit! That goddamn killer. It IS a pattern. Jake: Fuck! I forgot the firewood! Bianca and KC: No! No! NO! No! No! No! No! (Jake returns with an arrow in his neck) Eli: NOOOOOOOOOO! No! NO! No! No! KC: I can't take this! Later all brb. (Everyone sighs as KC heads into the water until the killer appears in a raft and shoves KC face down in the water as he starts struggling until a minute later as he drowns then the killer escapes as Eli retrieves his body) Bianca: Man! Gwen: Sorry about Drew. Bianca: Sorry about Jake. Eli: We're all sorry about our lost ones Imogen: Yep. (Gwen goes over to hug Duncan) Gwen: So sorry. Duncan: Same. (The killer comes up behind and stabs him) Imogen: Why?! That is NOT Cool! Whatsoever! Lindsay: So the killer did that fake shark trick and shot her? Geoff: I think so either that or he/she was in a raft. Lindsay: Sorry so sorry. Geoff: Same. (Lindsay and Geoff stop for a moment and kiss) Lindsay: Oh my god. (Imogen and Eli kiss) Imogen: Whoa. Sorry I just miss her so much! Eli: And I miss him! Imogen: Hey guys check this out! (Imogen knocks on the tree unti the coconuts fall and she catches a few then the tree collapses on her everyone gasps rushing over to her) Lindsay: Just guessing this was no accident. Gwen: You're right. See? Those are chop marks. If it were to fall over on her like that the roots would come out too. Bianca: Yep. (Bianca heads to the jungle but screams signaling her death) Gwen: Oh no! NO! No! No! 11:22 calling it. (They head back to the fire) Gwen: So are you 2 a thing now? Lindsay: What do you mean? Gwen: Like a couple like you were when Bridgette and Tyler were still alive. It's ok. They may be dead but in the afterlife they probably gave you their blessing. I miss the all terribly. Geoff: Yeah me too. (Gwen passes out on the beach and Lindsay and Geoff take her to the tent) Geoff: She's right. Plus we all kinda grieve in our own ways. Lindsay: Yeah I guess we do. (Geoff kisses Lindsay) Geoff: Night! Lindsay: See you in the morning! (They go into the tent) (The next evening) Eli: Morning love birds. (Geoff and Lindsay scream and Gwen wakes up screaming) Eli: Wow you guys slept alot. Geoff: Damn it Eli! Lindsay: You almost gave me a heart attack! Gwen: The both of you almost gave me one! Well we are gonna die anyway it's down to the 3 of us. Where'd Eli go? Geoff: Gwen look out! (Gwen gasps as a bullet approaches and Lindsay pushes her out the way as the bullet lodges in her throat) Geoff: Lindsay! Lindsay: Oh my god Eli?! You're the killer?! Eli: Yep. Now you 2 have gotten way smarter than credited for sadly you died while so Lindsay. Gwen you're just smart. (Lindsay dies) Eli: Who shall it be blond guy or blue girl? Well my choice is now clear. (Eli slits Gwen's throat) Geoff: You killed my friends! And my girlfriends! Eli: And now you're useless. You can't stop me. (Eli pours poison down Geoff's throat knocking him unconsious for a few minutes) Bridgette: Geoff. Geoff? Geoff! Geoff: Bridge? Am I dead? Bridgette: No you're just waking up. Eli: Whoa Bridge? Thought she died''.'' Geoff: What happened? Bridgette: Eli's trying to kill you. Now it's your turn! The game is catch the killer! You gotta get Eli! Geoff: Will do. Bridgette: I love you and Tyler and I were ok with you and Lindsay. See you in the afterlife. Geoff: You too. (Geoff sees Eli's knife and stabs Eli and they both fall dying) Eli: You've won this round. I'll see you all in death land. (Geoff and Eli die) Eli: Oh yeah Category:Blog posts